1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character/pattern processing apparatus for processing characters and patterns, and more particularly to a character/pattern processing apparatus capable of preparing a graph based on characters entered from a keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art character/pattern processing apparatus of this type, an area for preparing a graph is previously reserved and items and numerals to be displayed on the graph must be formatted, for example, as a vertical or horizontal line.